darknesswithinshadowfandomcom-20200213-history
Erai Gitsune
Come Now Show Me what you can do Mortals, I shall show you the power of a Kitsune Demon and show you what fear truly is.. Erai Gitsune is the Son and 2nd Child of Terrantos and Hagoromo and one of the Main and Major Antagonists of Beyond Light and Darkness Series. Erai has no rank like his Siblings (biological and Half-Siblings) as he and they share leadership roles with thier parents, minus thier father who is supreme Ruler. Erai is usually Shown as a Calm and Collected Man who is never suprise but not arrogant or power-hungry. Erai's Sister is Rin Gitsune. Appearance Erai is a tall Nine Tailed Fox Yokai with Pale white Skin like his mother and Sister. He has completely Black eyes like his mom does. He has Medium length hair. He wears a more Armor in a more samurai like style. Have a undershirt that is colored red and a armor chest plate with a skull. Having japanese pants, Hakama with chains on them. wearing gauntlets. and wearing spiked boots. His nine tails are Black. Personality Erai is a Calm and Collected Individual never losing expression or ever showing any signs of anger or frustration as even when Brett insulted him and his family he still maintained his calm presence. He is also never disturbed or distracted by anything usually focusing on things at hand. Erai shows no remorse for his enemies only seeing them as inferior beings and believes inferior beings should be eradicated from the face of the earth, showing he is Quite Arrogant about his abilities & his race not believing anyone who is not the race of his half-siblings, his family, or his father & his other wives is nothing but trash and should be disposed of. Erai is shown to be not Power-Hungry or Blood-Thirsty unlike his Sister or his Half-Siblings, this is due to how Confident he is in his abilities beliving that he does not need any more Power than he already has as he can easily defeat his foes without even lifting a finger as he uses his nine-tails to fight against his opponent most of the time as none of them have ever caused him or be forced to use his Axe but when he is forced to use his Axe he shows a more Ominous and Sinister side to him as the very area around him becomes Completely Dark and everything that he touches will die. Erai will than show to be Ruthless to a point he won't slow down in striking his foe as when he fought against his Mother's Arch Nemesis Rikuo and repeatedly attacked him with his Axe with large ferocity but didn't hesitate to strike at him with three of his tails nearly impaling him showing him to have no code of honor or any sympathy for his opponents. Erai May despise Rikuo Nura for many reasons the most prominent one being that he is part to blame for his Mother's Death as his Half-Brother would never have sent her to hell if he did not interfere, as he shows a great amount of Disdain for humans in particular espicially humans Rikuo views as his friends and is willing to protect but Erai will find this even more of a reason to kill the humans as he will use Cowardly or Trickery tactics to make humans suffer or die just show Rikuo knows True Despair he believes everything about the World is lies beliving only Despair is the Truth this makes him seem Dark in many ways espicially in his tone as its very demonic and deep scaring most of his enemies even with a single word. Erai seems to be protective of his Mother and Sister above all else as when his mother was almost impaled by Link Erai striked at the blade and was shown furious a rare side to him, willing to plunge the land in flames just to ensure Link Would die. Erai like mentioned is not Power-Hungry or Blood-Thirsty as he finds such things irrevelant due to him having enough power to take on 3 very powerful Heroes at once without much effort as he took on Thor, Superman, and even Giant Man without Much effort and had no injuries by the end of the battle. He even explains in his own words that desiring Power is above him as he believes gaining more power would limit his abilities and seeing Blood does not interest him at all as his only interest is fighting his Parents enemies and Crushing them under his boot seeing them suffer is what truly delights him. As Erai has wrap one of his tails around the neck of his Enemy choking them and hearing them screm causing him to grow a Sinister Smile he will than toss his foe with his tail towards either a wall or into some form of rock only to grab them by the neck and decapitate them with his axe and crushing thier skull with little to no effort showing him to be Brutal and Cruel as well seeing on how he does not care about what happens to his enemies regardless of thier pasts or goals. Erai is a very Smugged villain tho usually mocking his enemies with a Smug look as he absolutely belives he can not lose due to his Strength and the fact he is the Hybrid of a Nine-Tails Fox Demon and a Grim Reaper this shows him to be extremely arrogant as it often causes him to underestimate some of the most powerful enemies such as Shunsui Kyoraku or Jushiro Ukitake as he believed because he was able to beat Thor and Iron Man he would be able to easily defeat Them without any effort at all. But He usually has a expression that says "Come On, Come Get me" which provokes his enemies to attack him. But he is a Calm Man as he rarely loses his temper unless his mother's life is in danger or his sisters or his fathers (which is rare) as his eyes become more violent looking and he will use all his power to kill his foes. History Plot Pandora Arc Powers & Abilities Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Villains Category:Nine-Tailed Fox Demons Category:Soul Reapers Category:Demons Category:Shadowblood Category:Shadowblood Members Category:Children of Terrantos Category:Fanmade